Command and Conquer: Tiberium Paradox
by fuji92
Summary: It is four years after the Ascension Conflict, Parker now a Colonel leads the reformed GDI First Fleet and continue to faithfully serve the Global Defense Initiative. Unfortunately during a trial on a new FTL Drive, the fleet somehow got warped into another version of Earth that are under alien threat. Can the First Fleet help the defenders and return to their own timeline?
1. Prologue I

Disclaimer: I do not owned Command and Conquer or Strike Witches series, both are rightfully and respectfully owned by Electronic Arts and Gonzo Animation/Shimada Humikane/Noboru Yamaguchi respectively.

Authors Foreword: Yes I know it seems I have too many ideas in my mind lately due to me began playing some games like the infamous Command and Conquer 4: Tiberium Twilight which this fic is focused on…for now this is somewhat an experimental one since I've seen the lack of good C&amp;C fic on the FFnet. So I do hope to see your feedback on this particular series. For now, let's get on with it.

* * *

**Prologue: Life after Death**

**Location: Threshold 19 (Scrin Tower/"Kane's" Tower), Italian Red Zone.**

**Date: May 11****th****, 2077**

**Commander Parker's POV**

"Thank you." That is all GDI Commander Daniel Parker managed to hear as he saw the once enigmatic, ruthless and infamous figure in human history…Kane finally enter the activated Scrin Portal and ascended before his Optical Implant experiencing shutdown sequence.

Parker knew he was dying thanks after being shot by his own Commanding Officer Colonel Louise James after knowing the truth about the circumstances of his wife…Lilian Parker's death. He regrets nothing as his vision began to fade and he could see the image of his wife greeting him with a smile as he finally closed his eyes.

**General Wesley Riggs POV**

As the news of Colonel James and her loyal GDI Forces along with Commander Parker are battling against Nod Forces at Threshold 19 in the Italian Red Zone prior to their escape from the GDI Supermax Facility in the Arctic Circle, he under the order of General Secretary Rios of the GDI Council scrambled all available GDI Forces to the Scrin Tower only to find battlefield wreckage of Nod and GDI vehicles but what scared him is that the fighting ceased and the absence of Tiberium after witnessing the Scrin Tower somehow has been activated.

With the arrival of the GDI Forces under General Riggs, James loyalists immediately surrenders and Riggs forces cordoned off the areas around the Tower as he and several other troops went inside to find Colonel James and Commander Parker who has been reported by James loyalists to enter the Tower to find Kane.

The sight as he enters a white chamber with only a now deactivated Scrin Portal standing at the center of the chamber itself was surprise and also confusing, he thought he would see a dead body of Kane and the satisfied face of Colonel James and Commander Parker in exacting their vengeance standing victoriously near the Nod Prophet's body only to discover the two of them lying on the floor and not moving.

"Jesus Christ…" Riggs muttered as he went to the downed figure of Colonel Louise James body to search for a pulse but then he saw the bruise on her neck and her shocked expression on her face, indicating that she was killed by someone through asphyxiation and left to die…no doubt by Kane he assumed.

"Goddamnit Louise…looks what happened to you now." Riggs muttered to the now dead figure of the GDI Colonel, the one he was closely working with since the end of the Third Tiberium War, only to die in what would be humiliating death in the end.

He was about to call the medic when one of his men suddenly shouts, "Sir! This one still alive!" which prompted Riggs to turn and see that it was Commander Parker, which shows that he was shot judging by the bullet holes on the Commander's BDU.

Riggs went over the unconscious Commander and give out an order to his men, "Get me a medic here ASAP!"

"Don't die on me Commander!" Riggs said to the unconscious Commander Parker even though he knew the young Commander can't hear his words while Riggs applying first aid to stop the bleeding until the medic arrived to give a proper medical treatment to the Commander.

* * *

**A Month Later,**

**Location: New Adana, GDI Medical Research Facility, Turkey's Blue Zone.**

**Date: 3****rd**** June, 2077**

It has been a month since the ascension of Kane and the rest of his Brotherhood followers which signifies the end of the long and brutal 78 years of conflict between the Global Defense Initiative and the Brotherhood of Nod and a month after the world rejoiced at the absence of Tiberium which has plagued the world since its appearance 82 years before.

Commander Parker still reportedly in coma after being sent to the GDI funded medical facility for surgery and treatment which saving his life from his imminent death. That morning, Commander Parker could feel that he isn't dead yet and he could sensed that his Optical Implant began rebooting itself causing him to open his eye only to see a Nurse saw him in an astonished expression.

"W-Where am I?" Parker managed to croak some words from his dried throat at the Nurse.

The Nurse put down the clipboard and immediately went to him, "Calm down sir, you're in a GDI medical facility. Don't move much, I'll call the doctor to check your condition." And the nurse immediately ran out of the room only to return several minutes later with doctors to checking his conditions.

**The day after****,**

Commander Parker sat lied down on his bed after he wakes up from his coma, he really thought that he had died that day after being shot by James and left dying after opening the portal for Kane. Since that day, he contemplates at his past actions during the conflict…and it wasn't a pleasant one as he openly defied the GDI Council and support Colonel James on her insurrection mostly because he thinks it is the right thing to do since the Council never intended to stop Kane at all according to James. He thinks that after being released from the medical facility, he would be sent to court martial and imprisoned again…a fate which he already accepted.

Parker managed to keep himself up to date with the current news thanks to his Optical Implants showing news about the aftermath of Kane's ascension and the disappearance of Tiberium from Earth. Even Parker himself was taken by surprised…he remembers what Kane had told him about the Tiberium Control Network, the Optical Implants and the true purpose of the Scrin Tower during his last encounter with him…it seems the Prophet's word are really true after all.

His contemplation was abruptly ended as he heard a knock on the door which revealed General Riggs arrived to see him…alone. Parker thought that General Riggs was there to apprehend him again after his daring escape from the Supermax Facility but instead he saw the smiling face of the current GDI Commander-in-Chief and a living veteran of two wars against Nod directly at him as he takes a seat on an empty chair besides Parker's bed.

"Good morning Commander, how are you feeling?" Riggs asks the bedridden Parker.

"F-Feeling fine…sir." Parker hesitated, he had openly defied him and the General Secretary during James insurrection but why Riggs greets him normally when he should have reprimanded him for insubordination?

General Riggs quickly sensed the Commander's troubled feeling and decided to tell him what actually happened, "Commander, I have to be frank with you…your insubordination in joining Colonel James insurrection against the GDI Council and blatantly disregard my orders to relieved James of her command AND the order to surrender would have you go through court martial and being executed as a traitor." Riggs told the Commander with a face expressing anger and disappointment.

But then, Riggs expression changed to calm and acceptance as he continued to tell him, "But…the GDI Council and High Command have decided to pardon you and are allowed to return to active service once you are discharged."

The last statement baffles Parker as he stares unbelievably at the GDI General, "S-Sir? What do you mean return to active service? D-Didn't I-"

"Don't." Riggs cut him off, "We managed to learn the truth from Colonel James officers and her classified records along with your last recording from your Optical Implant. I can't believe Louise would stoop so low…deliberately killing your wife and used you as her tools to exact vengeance on Kane." He began to go to his informal speech at Parker.

That statement makes Parker paused, for his own Commanding Officer to manipulate him from the truth costs him dearly…if he knew the truth from the beginning, he would not have forced to battle against one of his own, against his fellow GDI soldiers and he regretted that fact truly to this day.

"I know this is hard son, if Louise weren't too paranoid and see the big picture…all of this would never happen." Riggs put his hand on Parker's shoulder, "Also without you activating the portal, humanity would have been wiped out by Tiberium in years to come…you've done the right thing in the end Parker. The Council and even General Secretary Rios would have thanked you for your effort."

Hearing that from the General himself comforted him a bit despite everything he had done. Finally General Riggs decided to leave Parker be but not before telling him, "Oh and Commander Parker, GDI High Command has promoted you to the rank of Colonel…congratulations."

With that, Riggs leaves the now surprised Parker as he takes in everything on what Riggs said before he could finally accept everything that Riggs told him…especially the promotion.

"Goddamnit…" He muttered before he decided that some shuteye could do wonders for his brain.

* * *

**Four Years Later,**

**Date: 6****th**** July, 2080**

**Location: GST Tzadik, GDI First Fleet, holding on orbit**

It has been almost a year since Kane's ascension and the absence of Tiberium, the World now live in relative peace with no more major conflict since the Ascension Conflict. Changes were quickly shown in the aftermath of the conflict as regions which their status has been labeled Red and Yellow Zone due to the large amount of Tiberium presence suddenly changed into Blue Zone status. The GDI Council immediately ordered the reconstruction of the regions which for over a year, sprawling metropolis and cities are flourished in the now Tiberium Free Zone with majority of the people now would never live in fear of hazardous Tiberium fields.

The GDI Military still maintain a strong presence throughout the world and advancements in military technology has gone to great leap after GDI InOps recovered much of the technologies gained from the now defunct Brotherhood of Nod and what remains of the Scrin invaders, from advanced laser weaponry to stealth technologies and to energy shielding; the GDI Research Technologies have produced an array of powerful arsenals in GDI's disposals. Some may have questioned the relevance of maintaining the GDI Military since the threat of the Brotherhood of Nod are now a distant past but all opposition immediately crushed as the GDI Council voiced their support to develop the GDI's military technology, as General Secretary Rios stated,

**[**_Even with the Brotherhood of Nod are gone, we would never forget another enemy that are out there…poised to return with great force to wipe us out. The Scrin is a credible threat to humanity that GDI needs to handle and for that purpose only…the Council agrees to support further funding and research into advancing our military technology in order to effectively defend humanity from all kinds of threat…be it from the inside or Extraterrestrial_ – General Secretary Evelyn Rios during a GDI Council Meeting after the end of the Ascension Conflict, 15th August 2077**]**

And with that, the GDI Military finally upgraded their space-capable fleet and expand it more as GDI has created at least four more fleet in addition to the First Fleet aptly named the Second, Third, Fourth and Fifth Fleet which all of them are now capable of traveling into space. By 2080, GDI research on space-based technology finally created a working Faster-Than-Light Drive for the GDI Space Fleets. With the application of this new technology, GDI Fleets could respond rapidly in any emergency situations or in the event of war especially if the war is against alien species such as the Scrin.

**Colonel Parker's POV**

Daniel Parker, now a Colonel of the GDI First Fleet and Commander-on-Deck of the Tzadik watches as the fleet now assembled near orbit which consists of two GST which one was his own Command Vessel, the Tzadik and GST Methuselah, now served as a backup Command Vessel and also has a small manufacturing facility which is a bonus addition after the Methuselah has been repaired and refitted for some time since it was out of action at the Incursion War and for the remainder of the Ascension Conflict. Along with the two GST's are compliments of advanced ships which included the Archangel –class Capital Repair Ship, Kodiak-class Capital Warship/Battlecruisers and the now fully into production, the Arcus-class Advanced Warship which four years before classified as an Experimental Bomber but by the end of the Ascension Conflict, it changed its status into a full-purposed Capital Warship after further developments has enabled it to be space-worthy. For the Kodiak-class, some of them have been retrofitted to be more effective against Capital Ships by replacing its 24" Artillery Gun Turrets into a more potent Heavy Ion Beam guns for long and short range ship to ship engagement, it was a truly formidable fleet if it pitted against its enemies.

The reason, his fleet has been chosen to test the newly develop FTL Drive designed by GDI Space Research Division for experimental testing. At first he is hesitated about the new FTL Drive but under suggestion of General Riggs who are planning to retire from service by the end of the month, he accepted the offer.

"C-Colonel?" Parker turned as he saw another familiar faces in the form of Sergeant Nash, once Colonel Louise James NCO on the Tzadik during the remainder of the Ascension Conflict. Surprisingly even Nash never known about James plot against Kane thus he was pardoned off and now serving under Parker's command with his promotion as a Commander.

"Yes Commander Nash?" Parker asks.

"We have General Riggs on the line." Nash told as he saw the Colonel's face turned back towards the footage of his assembled fleet before turning back to him.

"Thank you Commander, I'll get on it shortly."

Nash saluted at him as he said, "Sir, it was an honor to serve under your command again." Nash was still the same youthful officer Parker met since he started serving on the Tzadik.

"Glad to have you with me too Nash, see to your men Commander. Dismissed." Parker dismissed him before he heads to the monitor screen where General Riggs are standing by on the communication feed.

"Colonel, how it goes up there?" the General asks.

"The fleet is on orbit, all of them have been fitted with the new FTL Drive…although I still have doubts about this sir." Parker informed as he also stated his doubt on this experiment.

Riggs only shook his head as he looked back at Parker, "Colonel; the F-Tech research team needed that data, if this trial is successful…we will have the rest of the fleets to be fitted with this drive by the end of the year."

"I know that sir…I just hoped it won't backfire on us or something. Who knows we're gonna get transported to another world instead of usual jump?" Parker joked but he still has his doubts on the issue at hand.

"You and your fleet will be fine Colonel, now inform your men and ready the fleet for a jump to Neptune. Keep your hopes up and pray for the best son." Riggs figures finally disappeared from the monitor as communication with him ended.

Parker sighed as he told one of the Tzadik crewmembers, "Patch me through the fleet."

Parker takes the communicator and transmits his order to his fleet, "To all ships of the GDI First Fleet…this is Colonel Parker. We have been given a green light for the FTL Drive test jump to Neptune. Get the ships in place and activate the Drive on my mark."

Parker looked at his watch as he sees it was 9:59 AM with 10 seconds remaining until it turns to 10:00. He patiently waits as the time has struck 10 and he ordered, "Activate the Drive!"

* * *

**At the same time,**

**Location: GST Tzadik Engine Bay**

The ships crewmen who are stationed inside the engine room where the new FTL Drive has been installed went through another maintenance checklist on the engines and other equipment when the claxon blared, indicating that a Drive Jump is imminent.

The rest of the crews took that time to leave the engine room when they all noticed the FTL Drive suddenly gave a spark.

"Wait what the hell is wrong with that drive?! Hurry inform the Colonel now!" One of the engineers ordered but by then, it was too late.

**Back at the GST Tzadik Command Bridge,**

Colonel Parker and the rest of the bridge crew braced themselves for a jump along with the rest of his fleets but the ship shook violently as it enters the jump.

"What happened?" The Colonel said as he tried to regain his footing.

"Sir, the engineers in the Engine Bay informs us that the FTL Drive seems to be malfunctioned." One of the GST's crew told the Parker.

"Damnit! Order the fleet to abort the jump now! Send the word to General Riggs immedi-!" Parker immediately fell back on the floor when the ships violently jumped forward, so does the rest of the First Fleet too in one brilliant flash of light.

* * *

**Location: GDI Central Military HQ, New Adana.**

**Date: 6****th**** July, 2080**

"Sir, we lost all transmissions and signals from the First Fleet." A GDI Communications Officer informed Griggs as they lost contact with the fleet.

There was a pregnant pause until General Griggs with a grim look on his face asks, "Did we have anything on our deep-space satellites?"

"Negative sir, we didn't pick up anything." The Officer shook his head.

"Jesus Christ…" He mutters before he ordered another officer, "Get me the General Secretary…NOW!"

Griggs sat down on his seat and wiped the sweat from his forehead when the GDI Secretary General Evelyn Rios appears on his communication screen, "This is General Secretary Rios, what's going on out there?"

"Ma'am, I believe we're facing a problem here…" General Riggs begin to inform the Secretary General a series of events that leads to the disappearance of the GDI First Fleet.

* * *

**Location: Somewhere above the Earth (Coordinates Unknown)**

**Date: Unknown (GDI Current Calendar [6****th**** July 2080])**

After the unexpected jump which took for somehow…a long time finally reappeared back on Earth, or so it seems. Inside the capital ship of the GDI First Fleet GST Tzadik, Colonel Parker and the rest of the Tzadik crew began to recover from the violent jump and tried to get their bearings straight.

"God I felt like being hit by Kodiak artillery shells many times over…" Parker muttered as he began to look at the still recovering crew.

Parker coughed several times before he could mutter a question to his crew, "I-Is everyone alright?!"

"W-We're all good -*cough*- here sir!" A female bridge crew replied as she helped others who are still struggling to get their bearing.

"That's…good to hear." Parker let out a breath of relief before he turned to the now recovering Communication Officer by the name of Doyle Bright, "Doyle, I need the status on the other crews and the rest of our fleet."

"Already on it sir…oh Christ I need a bloody sick bag by the end of the day…" Doyle muttered as he began to get any contact the rest of Tzadik crews and what remains of the fleet.

It took about four minutes or so when he informed the Colonel about the latest situation regarding his fleet, "Sir, all the ships are accounted for…but all of them reported that their FTL Drive aren't working anymore…our engineering crews report the same too."

Parker curses inwardly at the news, he knew that this…experiment isn't going to work and now they suffered the brunt of it…oh how he wishes he could get his hands on those eggheads at F-Tech as soon as he return back to Earth.

"Doyle, patch through the GDI Command at New Adana, let them know that we're fine." Parker ordered but he then noticed the pale face of Doyle when he stares at him.

"S-Sir, I hate to inform you that we didn't pick up any signals or transmissions from New Adana." Doyle inform with a grim look etched on his face.

Parker blinked his eye as he heard this new development, "W-Wait what do you mean you can't contact the Command? Have you tried Reykjavik or Washington, Southern Cross Base or any of our outposts?"

"That's…a bloody negative sir." Doyle sighed as Parker finally realized what has happening.

Parker has gone into a deep thought again until he realized something and asks Doyle, "Doyle, what about the TCN Network?"

Doyle began typing on the console and the ships EVA then finally shown the result, "Bloody hell…no TCN transmission…and the continents here has been somewhat…deformed."

Parker was expected that much, he tried to connect to the TCN Network via his optical implants but somehow, he didn't detect it and that makes him confused but then when he heard the communications officer telling him that the world continents is somewhat…deformed, it makes him quite confusing.

"Wait what do you mean the continents deformed?" Parker said as he watches the screen and realized what Doyle meant.

One of the crew then asked the GDI Colonel, "Sir…this is may sound crazy but…are we actually transported to another dimension or so sir?"

Parker stares at the crew, "State your name and rank."

"Friedrich Bauer, Corporal…sir."

Parker stares at him for a moment before he let another sigh, "Thank you for sharing your thoughts Private." He then turned to Doyle again, "Get me Commander Nash ASAP and send some reconnaissance drone above the Stratosphere."

* * *

**Few Minutes Later****,**

Commander Nash arrived at the Tzadik's bridge only to see the grim-looked face of Colonel Parker as he decided to announce his arrival by reporting to him.

"Colonel, you need me?" Nash asks the GDI Colonel.

Parker then turned to him at looked at him for a few moments as he asks a question, "Are you alright Nash?"

"Yes sir just woke up after getting the feeling of being crushed by several heavy Nod Crawlers coming at me." Nash tried to lighten up the mood only for Parker to turn to him with a serious looks.

"Commander Nash, I hope you are ready as I'm going to give you your first combat assignment." Parker told the young Commander.

As Nash gives a nod to Parker, the Colonel beckons him to follow as the two stops in front of a monitor showing the map of Earth, "Commander our fleet has finished the scans of this…Earth. As you see here, we didn't find any traces of the TCN Network or detecting any GDI presence at all so for now, we are all what's left of the GDI."

"Wait sir…did you mean we are in…another world?" Commander Nash asks as he looked over the map.

Parker could only give a curt nod as he told Nash the first assignment as the new Commander under Colonel Parker, "Commander, you task is to recon this particular area in the Ardennes…we've got some…unusual readings in the area and I want you to investigate it."

Nash understood his tasks but he had other question, "Sir, what should I do if we stumbled with the locals? They might not know about GDI or us for that matter."

"You don't have to worry Commander, the inhabitants below are perfectly humans…judging from our reconnaissance drone…" Parker paused as he pushed something on the console and the screen shows up a report from the recon drone, "…we have determined that this Earth's humanity is mostly using tech-level which are mostly a mix of GWWI to GWWII tech."

"That old? What time are we in right now?" Nash asks.

"Unknown, if we could establish a contact with the locals…it would help us immensely to gain information on this…new universe if Corporal Bauer here is correct." Parker took a glance at Corporal Bauer before turn back to Nash.

Parker then continued, "For this mission, I'll assign you a Support Crawler, remember that your job is only to investigate the area. Once done, we'll send in an MCV and setting up a base of operations…that is all Commander."

Nash saluted at him before he went out from the Bridge to the GST's loading bay where the majority of the Crawlers and other units are stationed there, waiting to be called upon in missions.

* * *

**Meanwhile,**

**Location: Allied Army Field HQ, Bastogne, Belgica.**

**Date: 16****th**** December, 1944**

It has been several months since the destruction of the Neuroi Hive over Gallia by the efforts of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing and the news of its destruction has caused morale among the Allied Army skyrocketed. The Allied Army High Command immediately took the initiative of deploying their troops to Gallia and by the middle of December, the Allied Forces lead by General Eisenhower finally reach the country of Belgica after combating some Neuroi stragglers which are separated from the Gallian Neuroi Hive.

In a particular area which is near the Ardennes, the Belgican town of Bastogne has become a hub for the Allied Forces to receive supplies and reinforcements which are needed as they had planned a massive operation to liberate Karlsland from the Neuroi's. The town is held by Liberion 101st Airborne Division lead by General Anthony McAuliffe and the Karlsland 5th Panzer Army lead by General Hasso von Manteuffel. Both of the Generals has been tasked to occupy the town of Bastogne and hold it until the preparation for the offensive to liberate Karlsland is completed.

"Alright, let's see what we got here." McAuliffe said as he and General Hasso along with several other staffs are looking at a map which is provided by the Allied Intelligence.

General Hasso observed the updated map indicating their ally and the enemy positions, "I don't like it General…the Neuroi's are amassing their forces along the border…the Air Witches reports that the Neuroi are lining up their ground units while the air units are building up as we speak."

"Agreed, it seems that we need to strengthen our hold on the surroundings outside of Bastogne…I will request the Allied HQ to send in some supplies and more reinforcements should something happened." McAuliffe said to the Karlsland General before he turned to another figure standing with them.

"Thank you for arriving in such a short notice Wing Commander Wilcke, now I do hope your Air Witches would provide support?" McAuliffe greeted the new arrival whose name is Wing Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, formerly commanding officer of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing she's now lead a detachment of Witches from the Karlsland Luftwaffe to help reinforcing the Bastogne garrisons.

"They will do as they told General. Just leave the sky to us." Minna said as she confirms her support should Bastogne will be under attack by the Neuroi.

"Alright, now with all that aside, I think we should relegate some of the units to ho-" Whatever suggestions that would be leaving the mouth of the Liberion Airborne General is abruptly stopped when a runner forcefully opened the door of their HQ.

"Sir! Sir! T-The Neuroi's are attacking!" The runner gasped for breath as he relayed the information to the Allied Generals.

The Liberion General McAuliffe just sighed as he pulls out a pack of cigarette and lightens it up as he said, "Well…nuts."

"Ah, seems I need to see to my men. Now, if you excuse me." The Karlsland General then leaves the room.

McAuliffe released a puff of smoke before turning to Minna, "Wing Commander, prepare your girls…we've got a long day ahead of us."

"You don't have to say it twice sir." Minna smiled as he hurriedly leaves the room, leaving the Liberion General along with his staff.

McAuliffe then told one of the staff officer handling the communications, "Send a message to General Eisenhower…we need reinforcements ASAP."

Little did he knew, that help are already on their way even if they haven't realized it.

* * *

**Few Hours Later,**

**Location: Somewhere in the Ardennes, Germany (?)**

**Date: Unknown (GDI current Calendar [6****th**** July, 2080])**

For GDI Field Commander Nash, of all the actions he participated during his service with the Global Defense Initiative…never did he have faced a situation such as what he is going to do today, from being stranded in some alternate version of Earth to the fact that there is no GDI presence bugged him to no end but that ended when the Drop Pods which carried him and his Support Crawler finally touched the snowy ground of the Ardennes while knocking several trees due to the impact.

**[EVA](Deployment successful Commander, standing by for your next order)**

"Thank you EVA, I'll take it from here." Commander Nash said as he deployed the Support Crawler and builds several Orca Mk. V's to recon the area first.

As he busy ordering his units about, Colonel Parker's image appears on his Battle Command Interface and at the same time, several drop pods landed down near Nash's Crawler.

**[Colonel Parker](Commander Nash, the fleet surveillance drone has pinpointed the location of the energy readings…it's now marked on your tactical map display. I also have dispatched several ground troops to support you. Report in when you done…and good luck Commander.)**

The transmission ended and true enough, Nash saw the reinforcements composed of several platoons of infantrymen which is actually one of the newly created unit called the Light Riflemen as their combat armors are a reminiscence of the Second Tiberium War Light Infantry deployed alongside several Bulldog reconnaissance vehicles to cover the ground while Nash's Orcas covering the air.

"Alright then…EVA, relay the order to the rest of the units...I want them to approach slowly and carefully to the location where the unusual energy readings are last reported." Nash ordered.

**[EVA](Affirmative Commander, orders has been relayed throughout all units)**

Nash wiped his forehead, this was his first assignment as a Commander and he will not screw this up…especially when the officer he looked up too is watching him from above.

"Time to earn your stripes Nash…this is it, time to earn your stripes." Nash said to no one except himself as he prepared his forces to fight when the situation arises.

Hopefully it won't be the Godforsaken Nod…or the Scrins…hopefully.

**Prologue Ends**

* * *

**GDI Intelligence Database Archive:**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**GDI Weapons, Tactics and System Database:**

**Unit: **Light Riflemen

**Weapon: **GD-3 Assault Rifle with integrated Grenade Launcher.

**Description:** At the end of the Ascension Conflict which signals the end of the war between the Brotherhood of Nod and the Global Defense Initiative along with the disappearance of Tiberium from Earth, the GDI Military finally allows for the reinstating of most of the GDI Arsenals from the previous war in an effort to overhaul the GDI Forces again after the Ascension Conflict. One of them is the GDI standard infantrymen which have been improved much after the Third Tiberium War, this new generations of GDI Riflemen is called the GDI Light Riflemen in reminiscence of the GDI Light Infantry of the Second Tiberium War.

The GDI Light Riflemen are equip with a more improved GD-3 Assault Rifle replacing the old GD2 which increases the Riflemen's stopping power against enemy units. Other than their rifle, they also wears an advanced combat armor which its designs are somewhat similar to its Second Tiberium Wars counterpart but it has several differences due to the Light Riflemen's combat armor has several integrated systems which are present in Nod's Second/Third Tiberium War Advanced Body Armor coupled with an experimental Personal Energy Shield reverse-engineered from the Scrin since the end of the Third Tiberium War, it could stop energy and kinetic based damage before the shield collapses under intense fire. The unit was reinstated to GDI service to act a role as an auxiliary unit to support their Zone Armored brethrens during an engagement and also can be relegated to peacekeeping efforts on a friendly reclaimed territory, effectively freeing the heavy Zone infantry to engage the frontline.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**GDI InOps Database Archive:**

**The Overhauling of GDI Military Forces after the Ascension Conflict**

The GDI have gone over to restructuring their military force again by the end of the Ascension Conflict due to the disbandment of the Brotherhood of Nod and the disappearance of Tiberium from Earth. This is done in fear of another threat which is the Scrin where the GDI has fully prepared some scenarios in the event of a Scrin Invasion. The GDI Military Command has decided to reinstate much of their arsenals and tactics from the previous War in order to compensate with the Crawler system which proves to be effective in the previous conflict such as the return of the base construction tactics to provide a strong foothold in the region or area which the GDI forces would be deployed in an event of another conflict. The Crawler has been reassigned as GDI's rapid deployment force especially from their GDI Space Fleets which the Crawlers could be used to create a beachhead for further deployment. The GDI Military too have finally integrated some of the Scrin and Nod's technology into their forces after acquiring many of the Nod's treasure trove of weapons technology databases since the Brotherhood of Nod has been declared a defunct organization and from reverse engineering of what's left of the Scrin forces after the end of the Third Tiberium War.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey guys…sorry if you had expected an update on Paradox Timeline or any other of my active fanfics…I just well…have to get this out of my system somewhat after playing the Command and Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight game (Which I admit…it's still bad although I do have to give them the credits for making units overpowered with a proper upgrades). So here's the prologue and I hope to hear some feedback if I should continue it or so and if you want me to continue this, give me ideas or suggestions but for now, I hope you guys enjoy this story. – Fuji92


	2. Prologue II

Disclaimer: I do not own Command and Conquer series or Strike Witches; both are rightfully owned by Electronic Arts and Gonzo Animation studios.

Authors Foreword: Oh boy it seems I need to explain my long leave of absence do I? Then again, sorry for the long period of waiting…I just have some issues and university work to do and I just don't have the time to write my stories…now then since I'm here, might as well we continue with the Tiberium Paradox shall we? Other stories are currently in the making to but it will take some time.

* * *

**Prologue II: First Contact.**

**Location: Somewhere in the Ardennes Forest, Belgium(?).**

**Date: 16th December 1944.**

Commander Nash observes his men from the tactical map inside his Support Crawler GSC _Solomon_ which has been deployed on the ground. As he do so, he gave a thought at the current situation he is still confuse with everything that is happening as of now, a possible different universe scenario…something he would find in sci-fi novels and films.

But his train of thoughts abruptly ended by the chime of his tactical map in which he quickly picks up, "Commander Nash here, anything to report?" he asks as an image of a GDI Light Rifleman with a Captain insignia appeared on his screen.

**(GDI Captain)[Captain Kareem here! We're approaching the designated point sir; we should be arriving in one minute.]**

Nash nodded as he replied, "Good work Captain, is there anything else you need to inform?"

**(GDI Captain)[None so far…but we do hear gunshots and explosions at the distance, I don't think we're being spotted sir.]**

"Alright, but keep your eyes open Captain, tell the others to keep their eyes peeled for something unusual." Nash ordered.

**(GDI Captain)[Affirmative Commander, Kareem out]**

The transmission ends and Nash let out a sigh as he looks at the map shown on his tactical map screen. He hopes that he won't stumble into any trouble or worse.

"At least no NOD's here…" He mutters as he beginning to feel that he needs a drink.

* * *

**Meanwhile,**

While Commander Nash command his forces from the comfort of his crawler, on the ground however is a different story as a large squad consists of 10 GDI Riflemen of the GDI's 72nd Infantry Division accompanied by three Pitbull lead the column to the designated position their commander has ordered. These units form the first squad as similar unit's forms second and third squad behind them. All of them are moving slowly through the thick and snowy Ardennes forest as they watch their surroundings for any signs of life…friendly or hostile.

The man leading the first squad is Captain Ghassan Kareem, after he contacted Commander Nash, he ordered his unit to move out. He was surprised to see the white snow and the forest since he once rose in the Yellow Zone during the Tiberium infestation of Earth. He heard the tale of the pre-tiberium Earth where there are four seasons once experienced by the peoples before the tiberium infestation.

"Captain, we're nearing the designated position." One of his squadmate called on to him.

Kareem the replied as he readies his GD-3 Assault Rifle, "Good, check your flanks…I don't want something or someone to bite us in the ass."

The Light Rifleman nodded as he moves forward with several of the men next to the moving Pitbulls. As they got near the area, the sound of gunshots and explosions beginning to grew louder.

"Seems we're stumbled into something…" Kareem muttered as he click open his communicator earpiece installed in his helmet, "Squad Two cover the flanks, Squad Three cover the rear…I heard multiple gunshots, expect combat at any minute."

As he heard the order of acknowledgement from the other squads, he and the rest of the squads hears an all too familiar sound of a particle weapons discharging, followed by a red beam of light cutting through several trees as it crashed right in front of a Pitbull, causing the whole column to go into a halt.

All of the men and women in the squad immediately switched to their defensive stance while others dived for cover as their weapons pointed at every direction. Kareem looks surprise to see a laser fire here of all places but he suspected that it was probably NOD but he didn't want to jump the gun just yet.

"Captain! What should we do now?" One of the Light Rifleman asks the captain as he walked over to him.

Before Kareem could answer the question, a sound of a group of man screaming and cursing caught their attention as it is heading to their direction.

"Take position men!" Kareem said as he and several other Riflemen take cover behind a rock and pointed their GD-3 at the direction of the sound.

The next series of events caused even the veteran of three Tiberium Wars went speechless and confused as they saw several groups of men wearing olive drab uniform holding an old Great World War II weapons appears running from something as they cursing.

They all seemed to ignore the GDI soldiers in front of them as they look at their backs all the time but then they halted when they finally saw the group they ran right in front of them.

There was a long pause as the two groups stare at each other, in an instinct both sides aimed their weapon at one another and another long pause which is interrupted by the still running Pitbull engine.

Despite this, Captain Kareem speaks to the group, "It's okay, we're not your enemy…stand down…no one is going to hurt."

"I-I don't know who the fuck are you! But I ain't stayin' here when those Neuroi are coming! So let us through!" One of the men shouted as he aimed his rifle at Kareem.

"Now now there is no need for host-" Kareem tried to calm then when a loud shrieking sound is heard and all of them including the group of unknown soldiers turn to the direction of the sound only to see a lone four-legged walker covered with black hexagonal skins with some of them red in color appeared and are looking at the group.

"IT'S THE NEUROI!" One of the soldiers screams as he opened fire with his rifle at the walker with the rest followed suit and firing their weapons at it.

Kareem was surprised to see a walker like that and to him personally, it really looks like what NOD would build as he saw the red patches on the walker began to glow and it suddenly discharge a familiar stream of red light onto one of the unknown soldier, vaporizing the upper part of the soldier's body.

"By Allah…All units! Open fire!" Kareem said as he and the rest of the GDI First Squad opened fire with their GD-3 rifle.

As they return fire at the unknown walker, Kareem immediately contacted Commander Nash, "Commander! Commander! This is Kareem! Do you copy?!"

* * *

**Back in the Support Crawler,**

**(EVA)[Warning! Our units are under attack]**

At the same time the first engagement between the unknown walker and the GDI column is currently ongoing, Nash is well aware of this development as he watches the battle from his tactical map, already he has ordered more Orca Mk. V's and a couple of Spanners to be called into the battle.

**(Cpt. Kareem)[Commander! Commander! This is Kareem! Do you copy?!]**

Nash immediately answered the transmission, "Roger I hear you Captain, supports are coming. I have a couple of Orca's and Spanners to your position. The Second and Third Squad have also being notified, ETA three minutes. Also after all is clear, head back to my Crawler for debrief."

**(Cpt. Kareem)[Roger that! Thank you Commander!]**

The transmission ended and Nash grimly looked at the walker the First Squad, he suspected that these walkers are probably made by NOD since it is something they would build but he didn't understand…if there is a NOD presence in this world, the Colonel would have known about it. He decides to call in Colonel Parker himself.

**(EVA)[Commander, transmission to GST Tzadik is received, Colonel Parker is on screen.]**

For several minutes the face of Colonel Parker appeared on the screen with somewhat surprised look on his face.

**(Colonel Parker)[Commander? Is there something to report? I assume you have finished investigating the area?]**

Nash took a deep breath as he replied, "Yes sir…but we got something serious sir."

**(Colonel Parker)[Serious as in what Commander?]**

Nash then typed something on the console, "You should see this sir." he said as he send the combat footage. It took several minutes for Colonel Parker to take in before turning to Nash.

**(Colonel Parker)[Commander…are you assuming that this is NOD's doing?]**

"I had my doubt sir…clearly NOD's goal has been achieved after they ascended…but this is a possibility we cannot deny…we need to cooperate with the locals if we want to know what we are up against." Nash suggested.

**(Colonel Parker)[That will do, I'll be sending an MCV and more reinforcements. We need to establish a foothold first before we can establish contacts with the locals. In the meantime, destroy that walker and get your guys out of there.]**

"Yes sir." Nash acknowledges before the transmission is disconnected. He just hoped the men on the ground are enough to destroy the walker.

* * *

**Back on the ground,**

The GDI First Squad's first combat against the walker didn't go well enough for them as they began taking casualties, their Pitbulls moving as they firing their rockets at the walker to evade the deadly laser fire. Kareem look at the casualties, he got two dead Riflemen and one critically injured but thanks to the experimental personal energy shields the Light Rifleman Combat Armor is issued with before the deployment, it managed to increase the Riflemen's survival rate.

Although to Kareem's annoyance is aimed towards the Walker, despite the volume of fire which is enough to take down NOD's Raider, the Walker seems to have a regenerating capability but thankfully the improved GD-3 rifle do make a dent on the Walker as it staggered by the continuous fire of the Light Riflemen squads.

"Holy hell what are those things?! NOD's new toys?!" a Rifleman by the rank of Corporal said to the Kareem as he, the Captain along with the unknown soldiers who as they look closely resembles the old US Airborne Infantry of the Great World War II take cover behind an overturned Pitbull.

"It's a Neuroi." the soldier who has a rank of Sergeant answered the Light Rifleman's question before he turned again to Kareem, "Now who in the Hell are you guys? I never saw outfits like yours in the Army."

Before Kareem could answer the question, a roaring engines of the Orca's is heard as a group of Orca's dives in and released its payloads of Comet Rockets at the now identified Neuroi Walker enough to expose its core.

"The Core is exposed! Shoot at it before it fucking regenerate!" The Sergeant shouts and Kareem takes the shots as he lined up his rifle at the now exposed core. Realizing he only got one chance at this, he uses the rifle's integrated Grenade Launcher and fired multiple shots at it.

The rounds hit the core and the Neuroi Walker gave a loud shriek before it disintegrated and finally disappeared from sight.

"Did we kill it?" a Light Rifleman came out from the cover as silence reigns over again.

The Sergeant came out from their own cover along with Captain Kareem to see the aftermath of the battle and said, "Yup, those fuckers are dead…" he then turned to Kareem, "To be honest, I doubt you could kill it but you have our thanks…so, who the fuck are you again?"

Kareem only said, "Just a friend Sergeant, we need you to come with us."

The Sergeant thought about it for a moment before he snorted and said, "Well beats walking without being chased by those Neuroi fuckers again." He then turns to the rest of the soldiers with him, "Come on boys, our 'friend' here is giving us a ride back. Get to it!"

The Sergeant than whispered closely at the Captain, "I hope you got some explanation to do…Captain."

Kareem replied, "In time Sergeant…"

"Huxley…Gerald Huxley, D Company, 502nd PIR, Liberion Army's 101st Airborne Division." The Sergeant introduced himself.

"Liberion huh? Ghassan Kareem, Alpha Company First Squad, GDI 72nd Infantry Division." Kareem introduced himself in return.

Huxley is curious as he never heard of the GDI, "GDI? What the hell is that?"

Kareem could only smile as his reply is, "You'll know about it sooner or later, for now let's get your people patched up."

* * *

**Location: GST Tzadik, Orbiting above Belgium(?).**

**Date: 16****th**** December 1944**

Parker watch the footage his Commander sent to him regarding the encounter with the hostile walker, the Ascension Conflict veteran could not believe at what he is sees as he watch the walker firing lasers at the GDI soldiers while at the same time performing a full self-recovery from any superficial damage which is only possible with the use of the Backup System upgrades the GDI heavy armored units used.

"This is very serious Nash…are you sure these aren't some rampant NOD Drones left behind after they ascended?" Parker asks the question to the GDI Commander on ground.

**(Commander Nash)[If it were a NOD Drone…our sensors should immediately identified it as soon as we landed…but from what we can gather after rescuing a group of survivor-]**

Parker perks up at the mention of the survivors his Commander has rescued, "Hold on…a group of survivors? Locals?"

**(Commander Nash)[Yes sir, local army units stationed in the area we're currently at.]**

"Alright…so what you can get from them? Are there a mention of the Brotherhood or anything regarding the drone your men fought against?"

**(Commander Nash)[So far, we could gather that the drones which attack the survivors and my men are an extraterrestrial alien race called the Neuroi that invade this Earth sir.]**

"Neuroi?" Parker reiterated the name of the new alien species that they currently fought against, the prospect of another new hostile alien race which could be possibly on par with the Brotherhood of NOD in terms of firepower is terrifying to say at least.

"Anything else? Do these locals have something to defend themselves against the Neuroi?" He asks.

**(Commander Nash)[Sir…there is something the local said about the Witches that could destroy a Neuroi…so far from what they provide…the Witches is actually a group of underage girl with magical powers fight on a device called the 'Striker Unit' to fight these Neuroi's.]**

Parker paused for a moment before he registered that information, "Wait…Witches? Underage girls? Striker Unit?" He didn't seem to believe something like that exists…the next thing he knows that these girls didn't wear any sort of pants or skirts other than their underpants.

**(Commander Nash)[Sir, what is your order now?]**

Parker thought for a bit before telling the GDI Commander, "For now, rendezvous to our new base, it should be somewhere near Givet…hopefully we should be able to contact the local forces High Command and we'll make do from there."

**(Commander Nash)[Yes sir. Nash out]**

As the transmission ended, Parker sighed as he sat on his command chair with the feeling of exhaustion when the ships EVA unit suddenly announced at Parker.

**(EVA)[Warning, atmospheric surveillance drone sensors indicate a large air battle above the area of Bastogne, registering high particle energy laser discharge.]**

"Show it on screen EVA." Parker said and for the next roll of footage, he was genuinely surprised. The footage shows an aerial battle between the old Great World War Two planes fighting against an eerily similar flying analogue of a black fighter that fire a pure red particle energy laser at the plane in which it cuts some planes in half…then from out of nowhere, a bunch of young girls wielding some sort of heavy machine guns flying in what equally some sort of contraption attached to what should have been legs there firing at the black fighter and that's not all.

"Under…pants?" Parker muttered as he continue to saw the fight where the black fighter seemingly disintegrated as the flying girls shoots at some sort of a core inside it.

Unknowingly, several crewman of the Tzadik also watching at the footage before they hurriedly went back to their work as Parker turns to see them. Still equally confused at what has happened.

**(EVA)[Colonel, our drone sensors has detected a large group of unknown flyers approaching the combat area. The local forces will be overwhelmed.]**

As EVA finishes, Parker immediately stood up and begin contacting the GDI Commander Nash again as he reappeared on screen.

**(Commander Nash)[Sir, what are your orders?]**

"Nash, change of plans. I want you to take the Support Crawler and help the local forces engaging the enemy…Neuroi in the area. I'll send some Firehawks and Paladins to reinforce your forces." Parker ordered.

**(Commander Nash)[So we're finally going to reveal ourselves to the whole world?]**

"Yes…yes it seems so." Parker answered.

**(Commander Nash)[Roger that Sir, orders received. Nash out]**

**(EVA)[Colonel, our main base near Givet is now fully operational. They are ready to receive more reinforcements to secure the surrounding area.]**

"Thank you EVA. Assign some of our FIrehawks and Paladins to assists Commander Nash as well." Parker ordered the EVA.

**(EVA)[Yes Colonel. Orders relayed.]**

Parker sits back and continues to gather his thoughts. As Nash went in to help the local forces in fighting their enemies, Parker has a though job ahead of him as he trying to think what would best to explain to this worlds leaders and their military leaders as well.

"Get me the radio transmission of their military command at Bastogne…I need to talk to them." Parker ordered as EVA is busy searching for the right channel to establish contact with the local forces for the first time.

* * *

**Location: Skies over Bastogne, Belgica**

**Date: 16****th**** December 1944**

By the early morning of the 16th of December, the Neuroi suddenly began a large counterattack against the Allied Forces in an attempt to prevent or stalling the inevitable invasion by the Allies to Liberation Karlsland in which the destruction of the Kalrlsland Hive is inevitable. A large number of Neuroi forces consist of both ground and air elements initiate a surprise attack a large allied army concentration in the Ardennes which caught the Allied off guard and suffered heavy casualties in the early hours of the battle which were to be known as the Battle of the Bulge.

Later on, the Allied Forces managed to regroup their remaining forces and putting up a staunch defense around the areas of Bastogne, Elsenborn Ridge and St. Vith thanks to the joint effort of the Liberion and Karlsland Army Commanders coordinating the defense effort with the support of the Air and Land Witches units attached to the forces gathered in the Ardennes.

One such unit is Wing Commander or Oberstleutnant Minna-D. Wilcke commanding a detachment of Witches from the II. _Hexenjagdkorps_ supporting the Liberion 367th Witch Fighter Group of the IX Tactical Air Command currently engaging a large group of enemy Neuroi air units above the sky of Bastogne.

"Hostile down! Reloading my MG!" Shouted one of the Karlsland Witches as she reloaded her MG34 and began flying to engage the next Neuroi unit she could find when a flight of Liberion P51 Mustang and a couple of Focke-Wulf Fw 190 pass next her.

**(Liberion Fighters)[Watch out! We got more Neuroi's inbound! Moving to engage!]**

The Liberion and Karlsland fighters then engaging the nearest Neuroi units in which resulted in some of the most intense dogfight between them and the Neuroi.

**(Karlsland Witch)[This is Leutnant Ursula Reinhardt; we're coming to support you.]**

A group of Witches suddenly appeared from the clouds as they pull the trigger of their machineguns at a Neuroi who's trying to climb up in an effort to shake a Liberion fighter plane from its rear. The cacophony of laser fire and machineguns continuously fills the skies of Bastogne as more Neuroi arrives to the battle.

Among the chaos of the aerial battle, three distinct Witches have regrouped themselves after engaging their target. It is the three famous Aces of Karlsland consists of _Hauptmann/_Captain Gertrude Barkhorn, _Oberleutnant/_First Lieutenant Erica Hartmann and Minna-D. Wilcke herself which has served with distinction in the 501st Joint Fighter Wing prior to its official disbandment after the Liberation of Romagnan Hive.

"Damnit! These Neuroi keep coming at us! Minna, did we have any communications from the other front?!" Gertrude asks after she reloaded another belt of ammo into her MG42 while looking at the surrounding for any Neuroi.

"No, I can't! Communications has been cut off after the initial attack Trude! I can't raise any nearby garrisons." Minna replied as she's taking a breather from continuously fending off the Neuroi attack.

"You mean we're cut off from the entire force?!" Gertrude shouted at disbelief that the Neuroi effectively crippled the communication lines to the remaining forces in Ardennes.

"You two should stop worrying and start shooting!" Erica said with a serious look despite the lighter tone of her words but nevertheless the two aces nodded at the Erica and began picking off more Neuroi reinforcements coming in as well as to supporting other Witches and the ground forces in the defense of Bastogne.

"We just hope the Allied HQ would notice our trouble and send help our way." Minna muttered as she shot down another Neuroi and started focusing to help other Witches in trouble.

The situation looked bleak for the defenders as the Neuroi began pushing back the defensive lines above and on the ground, more men and Witches lost their lives as they've been cut down mercilessly by the Neuroi while pulling back to a more safer defensive positions.

"We can't hold them much longer _Oberstleutnant_ Wilcke! We need to fall back!" One of the Karlsland Witches shouted as she is struggling to hold her magic shields from the barrage of Neuroi laser fire.

"Just hold! Those on the ground need us to cover their retreat! We'll pull back when they are out!" Minna ordered as she evaded a laser fire and fired back at the Neuroi.

Before anyone could reply, an unfamiliar sound is heard amidst the gunfire and explosions above the sky of Bastogne as several unknown flying object appears from the cloud in full speed heading towards the combat area.

"Wait…what is that?" Erica was the first to notice the new arrivals when several Neuroi suddenly engulfed in a spectacular explosions before being disintegrated.

Minna noticed the Neuroi are now confused as they have been caught off guard by the sudden appearance of the mysterious attacker and took the opportunity to coordinate her forces, "The Neuroi is confused! Hit them hard girls!"

And the sound of gunfire and explosions fills the empty sky over Bastogne, for the second time.

* * *

**At the same time,**

Unknown to the Witches, the new arrival on the battlefield which caught the Neuroi off guard are a flight of twelve GDI Firehawk Multirole Fighters from the GDI First Fleet Fighter Wing performing an interception run on the Neuroi with their hard hitting air to air missile in which they quickly withdraw to their reassigned airbase at Givet after all of their missiles are spent at the enemy N/euroi.

"Givet Command this is Firehawk Strike-Wing One, interception is successful…returning to base to rearm and refuel."

**(Givet Command)[Roger that Strike-Wing One, return to Base, let the Paladins handle the rest.]**

"Affirmative, we're pulling out." The lead Firehawk pilot replied as he and the rest of the flights break off and headed into the clouds with the Witches watching the whole encounter.

* * *

"That's it? They just fired their rockets and then leave?" One Liberion Air Witch commented the unknown plane quick appearance after they fired on the Neuroi.

"Wait! I saw more coming!" Another Witch shouted as another large group of unknown flying objects appears on the horizon.

Gertrude could only sighed as she resumes engaging the Neuroi, thinking that this might be a good opportunity to break the Neuroi's attack, "Stop gawking girls! We have Neuroi's to shoot down!"

The Witches along with the new mysterious reinforcements began reengaging the Neuroi forces who finally recovered from their setbacks when another couple of the Neuroi is seemingly destroyed by a piercing blue light fired from the reinforcement's main weapon.

To the Witches especially Minna, was greatly surprised to see the newcomers using a particle energy weapon against the enemy Neuroi, they thought it was impossible to develop the weapon despite the effort of the R&amp;D Department of the New Karlsland Ministry of Technology to recreate the technology behind particle based weapons.

"Whoever they are…they need some serious explaining to do." Minna said to no one as she flies next to one of the lead newcomer's aircraft which she could clearly see the pilots also looking at her through the glass canopy of the plane.

* * *

**With the lead GDI Paladin aircraft callsigned Sword-Wing One,**

"This is Sword-Wing Lead to all flights, check your target and engage at will." The pilot of the Paladin ordered as they Paladin formations break off and engage the now diminished numbers of Neuroi fighters with their deadly Paladin Laser Cannon as it tears through the Neuroi armor easily.

As they busy engaging the Neuroi, the lead Paladin's Weapons System Officer noticed one of the Witches flying next to them and notify his pilot, "Uh…Cole…look to your left."

As told, the pilot now named Cole look to his left to see the Witch flying next to him, "I'll be damned…the Commander ain't kidding about these Witches." He commented while waving his hand at her.

At first he could see the Witch frowned at first before a smile etched on her face as she pointed her machinegun at a Neuroi, a big one at that, telling Cole to what seems to be helping her in shooting it down.

"Alright Kennedy, charge the capacitors, we're going for the big one." Cole muttered before he transmits his orders to his wingman, "Alright Sword-Wing 2, on me. We're helping the Witch to punch a hole into that big Neuroi at our 12 O'clock."

**(Sword-Wing Two)[Roger Sword-Wing Lead, we'll follow you.]**

"Good…he seems to understand my intention." Minna murmured as Erica and Gertrude finally linked up with her, still with both faces betray the look of astonishment and surprise at the whole scene unfolding before them.

"Minna! I don't think I can understand anything anymore…I mean at first we're being pushed back and then these…planes coming out of nowhere and attacking the Neuroi with ease! With an energy weapon nonetheless!" Gertrude let everything out after thinking that today is not going to get anymore crazier than it seems to be.

"Eh? But these peoples help us right? So they are our allies…right?" Erica said, equally confused like her partner.

"I don't know what to think myself either but right now we need to mop up the last of the Neuroi…it seems whatever these newcomers have done; it makes them pause and began retreating." Minna told them as she dives in on the big Neuroi with the intention to finish it once and for all.

"A-Ah! Wait for me!" Gertrude said as she and Erica follows Minna to attack the Neuroi with the help of the two Paladins who's already engaging it.

"Cole! I detected high energy output! Its firing at us!" the Paladin lead's WSO Kennedy warns his pilot just as the Neuroi began firing lasers at the two Paladins who tried their best at evading it.

"Damn it! It's like fighting the Basilisk all over again!" Cole shouted angrily as he banks away from the laser fire but thankfully, the Witches that were with him managed to divert its attention on them and he immediately take this opportunity to close in for the kill.

Just as his Paladin is in range, he pulled the trigger, "Have a taste of your own medicine!" he grinned behind his helmet as the Paladin Lasers pierce through the regenerative armor of the Neuroi and making a hole on its body but it didn't hit the core where he exactly wanted too.

The second Paladin came in and fired its own laser and again as the same as his own attempt have made a very exposed hole on the Neuroi's body but it still didn't hit its weakspot. Nonetheless, he could see the red hexagonal core which just inches away from the where his weapon made a hole on it.

"Damn that was close." Cole muttered but he saw the Witches…three of them he finally observed noticed the core, swoops down while tanking the laser fire of the heavily damaged Neuroi with their Shields as the short blonde ones shoots the core directly in which it was shattered and disintegrated like any other Neuroi he have engaged so far.

"I can admit…those girls have some guts." Cole commented with admiration as his own WSO agreed with him.

**(Commander Nash)[Sword-Wing** **Lead this is Commander Nash, detecting no more Neuroi presence on the field. Good work everyone, mission accomplished, return to base. We'll take it from here.]**

The transmission from his commander broke him off from his view of what remains of the disintegrated Neuroi falling down to earth like a snowfall as he acknowledge the order and began calling his other pilots, "To all Sword-Wing elements, this is Sword-Wing Lead. Mission Accomplished, Command orders us to return back to base."

After contacting the rest of his flights, he saw the same Witches; especially the red haired ones flown beside him still with a frown on her face together with another Witch, a twin-tailed girl share the red haired ones looks. Although it makes him a bit uncomfortable, at least the last one smiles at him…the blonde haired ones at least. All he could do is gives them a thumbs up and wave as his Paladin fly off again in formation, leaving the Witches either relieved or confused with what has happened today.

* * *

**With the Witches,**

"Aww…they fly off again." Erica pouted as the last of the aircraft is finally out of sight. She then immediately turned to Gertrude and hugs her cheerfully, "At least we still alive to fight another day!"

Gertrude looks annoyed as she try to pried Erica off her, "Yes while your mood swings are admirable, please refrain from hugging me after battle! It's unbecoming for a Karlsland Soldier like you!"

As the two messing around, Minna still watches the skies where their mysterious helper leaves. She still wondering who are they, in her mind she is still taking in some possibilities of their origins from a new military unit the Allied Command kept it secret from them, to a secret experimental unit similar of that former Vice-Air Marshal Maloney has done or a new alien race that oppose the Neuroi. At least it's a humanoid after she saw the pilot in his cockpit and it didn't start shooting at them. But the symbol that is shown on that aircraft intrigues her.

"The symbol of the Golden Eagle...who could that belongs to?" Minna muttered.

Her thoughts are interrupted by a radio transmission, no doubt from General McAuliffe himself.

**(General McAuliffe)[Lieutenant Colonel Minna? Do you read me?]**

"General? I read you loud and clear. How's the situation on the ground?" Minna replied.

**(General McAuliffe)[We've taking some losses but it's all under control since those GDI planes came to help us.]**

Minna feels glad that the ground forces still hold on but then a realization dawned on her after hearing the General's statement, "Excuse me General…GDI?"

**(General McAuliffe)[Ah forgive me for not telling you earlier Lieutenant Colonel; I've been in contact with a man claimed as the commander of the GDI forces that lend assistance to us earlier…he said he will send a contact representative named Commander Nash to…facilitate our negotiations with them.]**

'_Facilitate our negotiations?_' Minna thought hard at this, '_Is this some kind of first contact with us? It does seem like their equipment is anything beyond what ours can fielded…'_ she continue to think before she asks the General again, "General, is there anything else they say?"

**(General McAuliffe)[Well…they did say one thing…'**_**Look Up**_**' they said]**

"Look up?" Minna repeated that particular word and then, the quiet skies suddenly fills with another noise as the other Witches including Minna, Gertrude and Erica look above the skies.

And true enough, it was a sight that they'll never forget.

"And I thought I have seen everything…_Scheiße_, I need to get my sleep after this…" Gertrude muttered as she and everyone else witness the appearance of a big flying ship coming out from the clouds.

The appearance of the GDI's Support Crawler and its escorts of Orca's and Hurricane Fighters have leaved a deep impression in their lives and their course of history.

* * *

**Location: Allied HQ Command, Bastogne, Belgica.**

**Date: 16****th**** December 1944**

As the Witches above the skies over Bastogne witness the appearance of the Crawler, the soldiers and witches on the ground also witness the momentous event even as some did not believe what they are seeing.

The Karlsland General Hasso weave through the personnel who stopped whatever they are doing to see the Crawler to meet with the Liberion General in the Command Room where he too saw McAuliffe staring out at the broken window, looking at the Crawler.

"McAuliffe! What the hell happened out there? Do you know what that thing is?" Hasso asks as he pointed at the crawler.

McAuliffe looks at Hasso before looking back at the crawler as he replied, "That thing…is going to change everything Hasso…everything. General Eisenhower need to know this too."

* * *

**Location: GDI Support Crawler GSC**_** Solomon**_**, Skies above Bastogne, Belgica.**

**Date: 16****th**** December 1944**

**(EVA)[Commander we've arrived at the destination. All units are standby to receive new orders.]**

"Thank you EVA, tell all of them to stand guard in case the Neuroi strikes back." Nash ordered as his Crawler is now hovering above Bastogne.

From his tactical view screen, he saw the Witches and other personnel's, soldiers and various other groups all paused to see his crawler descending from the sky. It is awkward for Nash to witness this as he never imagined that their first contact with the locals makes them…speechless considering the local's experience with the Neuroi.

"At least they didn't start shooting…" Nash commented when his EVA notified him again.

**(EVA)[Commander, incoming transmission.]**

"Put it on." Nash ordered.

**(Colonel Parker)[Commander Nash, have you arrived at Bastogne?]**

"Yes sir…it seems they are…overwhelmed with our presence…to be honest sir, I thought it'll be normal for them considering their first contact with the Neuroi." Nash gives his opinion to the Colonel.

**(Colonel Parker)[That is so but remember that these Neuroi opened fire at them first like the Scrin did to us. Anyway Nash, you'll be meeting with…General McAuliffe and General Hasso, commander of the joint Liberion and Karlsland Armed Forces, Allied High Command. Try to fill in with them about everything…we still need their trust after all.]**

"How should I proceed with that sir?" Nash asks.

**(Colonel Parker)[I'll leave it to you to decide. I'll be coming down in a Shuttle and take it over from there. Good luck Commander.]**

"Yes sir. Acknowledge." The feed then cuts off with Nash sighed again.

"So now I become GDI's unofficial Public Relations Officer…that's swell. At least it will be interesting in the coming days." Nash muttered out.

The Battle of Bastogne has ended for now, but the war still rages on. With the appearance of the GDI, the war is now taking an interesting turn…for better or worse.

* * *

**Authors Note: Finally finished with the second chapter. Also please forgive me for my…inactivity for some time…I don't know how long it has been since my last update. Thank you to those who followed and review my work. The fanfic Paradox Timeline, Strike Alert series and possibly the Journey Through the New World (TAMnI x Kamen Rider) will be updated…although I need time since I still have writers block and such. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter and keep follow, fave and review with more suggestions on how I should make this story more interesting for you guys to read. Until then signing out. – Fuji92**


End file.
